Die evil monkey die
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is a series of short entries I had made to a character simply named evil monkey. Got the idea from family guy and took it in a whole new creative direction. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Evil Monkey in my closet

_**Description: this is a series of short entries I had made to a character simply named evil monkey. Got the idea from family guy and took it in a whole new creative direction. Hope you all enjoy. This originally started as a joke on my facebook page, but has now turned into a writing experiment. If I receive any reviews all which I kinda doubt I will...i'll continue to add more entries as I imagine them.**_

_**Disclaimer: while I credit the idea of Evil Monkey partially to Family Guy, I take 100% credit for all original use of my boundless imagination and for Pandy as well as any other characters I see fit to create.**_

_**Authors Note: I have an extremely untamed imagination, everything in these short entries is completely random. I am not crazy but the voices inside my head are.**_

_**Entry #1:**_

_**October 5th, 2010**_

**dear evil monkey that lives in my closet, please do not kill me. i am sorry that i have no more bananas for which to give you but will you stop throwing your fecies around. that is not cool evil monkey in my closet, not cool!**

_**Authors Note: i realize the entry is short, thats how its meant to be though. short and random thats how i roll**_


	2. Banana Peels

_**Description: this is a series of short entries I had made to a character simply named evil monkey. Got the idea from family guy and took it in a whole new creative direction. Hope you all enjoy. This originally started as a joke on my facebook page, but has now turned into a writing experiment. If I receive any reviews all which I kinda doubt I will...i'll continue to add more entries as I imagine them.**_

_**Disclaimer: while I credit the idea of Evil Monkey partially to Family Guy, I take 100% credit for all original use of my boundless imagination and for Pandy as well as any other characters I see fit to create.**_

_**Authors Note: I have an extremely untamed imagination, everything in these short entries is completely random. I am not crazy but the voices inside my head are.**_

_**Entry #2**_

_**October 6th, 2010**_

**Dear evil monkey in my closet, please leave. i don't appreciate you disgarding**  
**banana peels all over my bedroom, its not nice and i almost slipped on a**  
**few. also, STOP throwing coconuts at my head while i'm trying to fall**  
**asleep. it really hurts and i think you almost gave me a concussion the**  
**...other night. for the love of gorillas stop tormenting me and go back to**  
**africa where you came from! die evil monkey, die.**


	3. Pandacide

_**Description: this is a series of short entries I had made to a character simply named evil monkey. Got the idea from family guy and took it in a whole new creative direction. Hope you all enjoy. This originally started as a joke on my facebook page, but has now turned into a writing experiment. If I receive any reviews all which I kinda doubt I will...i'll continue to add more entries as I imagine them.**_

_**Disclaimer: while I credit the idea of Evil Monkey partially to Family Guy, I take 100% credit for all original use of my boundless imagination and for Pandy as well as any other characters I see fit to create.**_

_**Authors Note: I have an extremely untamed imagination, everything in these short entries is completely random. I am not crazy but the voices inside my head are.**_

_**Entry #3**_

_**October 7th, 2010**_

**Evil monkey residing in my closet, what the hell is wrong with you? did you think that i wouldn't find out what you did to my stuffed panda? you are such an asshole? Pandy thought the world of you and ya broke her heart. you are such a selfish bastard! she committed pandacide because of you...thats right, she lept off my dresser. it was horrible, there was stuffing everywhere you son of a bitch! go to hell evil panda, go to hell!**

_**Authors Note: I know pandacide is not a word, I invented it to piece my entry together. Deal with it.**_


End file.
